The photodynamically induced alterations in cornea endothelium will be studied physiologically and ultrastructurally. In addition bicarbonate fluxes across the cornea will be studied. Work will be done to improve techniques of corneal storage before penetrating keratoplasty. In addition work will be done on the cornea endothelial toxic effects of chlorhexidine and benzalkonium chloride.